


Too Small

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz confuses Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Small

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabbles challenge # 71 a truth and a lie on lj.

“Did the demon just run away?” Dean asked as he rounded on Oz.

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sam frowned as he watched the thing run, “Why would it do that?”

“I wasn’t worth killing.” Oz tried.

Dean crossed his arms and scowled. Sam frowned, “Why would you say that?”

“I’m too small, wouldn’t make a decent meal.”

“I don’t believe that,” Dean told him.

Oz shrugged, “We agreed no questions.”

“Doesn’t count if you’re some demon yourself!”

“I’m not, you going after it or am I?”

“We are. You stay here.”

Oz wasn’t there when they got back.


End file.
